Los Cuatro Episodios
by Maru-Chan Cat
Summary: Sinopsis: Técnicamente es "la vida gloriosa" de Raditz. Contada por él mismo. Sabremos un poco más acerca del pasado de este hermano "olvidado" en la serie. Disfruten, No todo serán rosas y violas.


Fic delicadísimo a **_Fuck YEAH lml_** , chica súper fantástica y simpática conmigo… Disculpen, ella es mi hijita :3 Te mereces este fic n.n ;D Te queremos 3 (YO MÁS)

* * *

 **LOS CUATRO EPISODIOS**

 ** _Serás el único testimonio en vida a conocer la"vida gloriosa" de Raditz, o sea, yo._**

* * *

 ** _EPISODIO UNO_**

En mi infancia siempre intenté superarme y ser como los demás, fuerte y valiente, pero era tan solo un mísero clase baja... un insecto que merecía ser aplastado por los demás. Mis compañeros de salón ser burlaban constantemente de mi poder, que era escaso y débil. Ellos al pertenecer a la clase media podían permitirse el lujo de maltratarme fuese de forma psicológica o como física. Mi madre, la bella y amable Gine, siempre me consolaba, parecía ser la única que entendía mis lágrimas. Mi padre Bardock, lleno de orgullo y con un razonamiento militar, se avergonzaba de mi existencia, era un basurilla para él. En distintas ocasiones mi padre me había contado que sus compañeros de trabajo sacaban el tema de mi poder y todos se burlaban, por mi culpa padre quedaba como un imbécil. Era verdad que era el más débil del salón, no lo niego. Pero llegó a tal punto que me harté y cansé de llorar y ser burlado por esos imbéciles buenos para nada. El último día de quinto, lo recordaré para el resto de mi vida. Obtuve mi venganza, enloqueciendo. Ese día enloquecí, aun no sé el motivo, ¿o sí? Jajajaja. Disfrute tanto al verles manchados de sangre, ¡de sus propia sangre! Hahahaha. Fue aún más divertido ver las expresiones de los presentes. Gocé mucho. El odio y rencor envenenaron a mi corazón, antes limpio y puro. La gloriosa matanza de mis cinco compañeros llegó a oídos del Rey. Hacía tiempo que el monarca buscaba a un _compañero de juegos_ para su hijo mayor, pequeño pero frío y devastador príncipe. Pocos días después _ellos_ vinieron a buscarme. Mi madre pegó el grito al cielo cuando vio que los guardias reales me llevaban ante el Rey. En seguida caí en simpatía al Rey. ¿Quizás porque él era un sádico despiadado? No sé la razón. Me nombró _amigo oficial_ del príncipe. Desde allí comenzó mi trayectoria de purgar planetas a diversión nuestra, sobretodo del pequeño príncipe. Gozaba ver agonizar a sus víctimas. Al fin y al cabo, les debo un favor a esos insectos mediocres malnacidos que asesiné. Gracias a mi hazaña, evité la destrucción masiva del Planeta Vegeta. Supe que mis progenitores fallecieron, pero que mi hermano menor, Kakarotto, sobrevivió y se encontraba en un muy lejano planeta llamado Tierra.

Entré, con ocho años, a formar parte del ejército de Freezer.

* * *

 ** _EPISODIO DOS_**

Mi adolescencia fue pura conquista, sea de planetas o sea de mujeres. Desde el día en que perdí a mis familiares pasé a formar parte del _montón._ El _montón_ de soldados del tirano Freezer, al igual que Vegeta. Pero este último a veces tenia _recompensas_ por parte del amo. Yo era propiamente _escoria_. Hasta que un día encontramos a Nappa, otro macho Sayiajin superviviente. Él era muy experimentado, nos daba a mí y a Vegeta toda clase de enseñanzas, yo era el único en escucharle. Vegeta pasaba de todo. Las misiones cada vez eran más largas y aburridas, _monótonas_. Freezer siempre nos encargaba exterminar a seres muy débiles, Vegeta a veces perdía el control y hacía estallar todo. Freezer no me gustaba, a nadie le gustaba Freezer. Vegeta contaba con la falsa ilusión de un día poder derrotarlo y ser el emperador del universo entero. Pobre tonto, no sabe quién es Freezer. Años atrás mi padre me reveló que este ser era intimidante ya con solo su propia presencia, era el diablo en persona decía. Ahora yo era un joven que se debía ganar la vida, _debía_ crecer mucho antes de lo esperado. A los quince años me dieron mi primer medidor de pelea y a los dieciséis tuve a mi primera mujer, Toki. Aun, a veces, con deslicéis años soñaba con mi madre que me arropaba en la cama y me decía que me quería con un beso. La echaba mucho de menos, al contrario que Bardock. ¡Pobre diablo! Al pasar el tiempo Vegeta y Nappa cada vez más me hacían de lado, a veces yo no sabía cosas que ellos sí. Con yo diecisiete, el trio Sayajin ascendió de nivel, ahora tendríamos misiones más complicadas y exhaustas de llevar. Más de una vez Freezer nos castigó por un simple retardo de entrega de un día, sus castigos eran muy crueles. Te hacían crujir los huesos. Pero lo más asqueroso de todo, era ver su sádica sonrisa con esos labios morados. Muchas veces creía morirme mientras sufría uno de sus castigos. Echaba de menos a mi madre. El asesinato de Toki me tocó de por vida, era a la única hembra que quería profundamente casi rozando la locura. La poseí en más de una ocasión, ella era mía y yo era suyo.

Mi identidad sufrió un grandísimo cambio. Mi madre, Toki... ¡No merecían morir! Ellas no. Las personas más _importantes_ de mi vida estaban fallecidas.

* * *

 ** _EPISODIO TRES_**

No gocé ni de cerca mi adultez, ya no quería relaciones amorosas, no quería ningún tipo de contacto. Me volví frío, despiadado y solitario... La peor _combinación._ Creo que la soledad es lo que más se sufre en esta vida, nadie quiere permanecer solo, nadie quiere estar en la sombra de la vida. Nadie. Opté yo mismo, por mi voluntad, entrar en ella... En la dichosa _soledad._ Vegeta y Nappa ni tan solo ya contaban conmigo a veces, siempre estaban metidos en sus cosas. Un mal día, retrasamos la entrega de un planeta, Freezer estaba disgustado aun así en vez de torturarnos se dedicó a burlarse de nosotros. Vegeta estaba cabreado, ya no aguantaba más a ese afeminado. Ni yo tampoco, creedme. Nuestro grupo estaba cada vez más tenso, Vegeta pedía un plan. Nos _ordenaba_ un plan a ejecutar. Y allá fue cuando surgió mi idea suicida, Kakarotto. De _todo_ lo que hubiera podido imaginar fue él a venirme en mente. Me da una rabia. La última vez que lo vi fue en una capsula de mantenimiento. Copia exacta de mi padre, yo era completamente distinto a todos, ni tan solo me parecía a mi madre. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, demasiado de débiles. Me pondría a llorar como nena. Fui inmediatamente a buscar al bastardo de mi hermano, ¡Qué sorpresa! Decía ser un terrícola, un ser mediocre, un insecto. Tenía hasta un hijo, un perfecto anzuelo. El pez picó en lleno, hasta se llevó ese amigo verde suyo para enfrentarme. Peleaban como memos, eran unos inútiles, solo el niñato de mi sobrino pudo ocasionarme algún daño. ¡Un niño de 4 años más fuerte que su padre! Jajajajaja, _patético_. Propio de un basurilla. Me sentía poderoso, maravilloso, era fantástico aplastar a esos insectos. Logre esquivar muchos ataques medianamente poderosos. Pero fui demasiado confiado, me la jugaron, ambos. Mi hermano me agarró desprevenido y su amigo verde de seguido disparó un rayo atravesando los intestinos míos y de Kakarotto. Vaya agujero tengo en mi abdomen ahora.

Mi muerte estaba sentenciada, ya nada podía cambiar.

* * *

 ** _EPISODIO CUATRO_**

¿¡Qué queréis que os diga!? Me estoy muriendo. Dicen que el celebro puede seguir razonando 7 minutos más aun estando fallecido. ¿Será cierto?

Ahora los terrícolas andan hablando sobre unas _esferas mágicas_ que conceden deseos, ¿Será verdad? Vegeta y Nappa ahora están escuchando todo.

 _"Dentro de un año mis compañeros vendrán y cobraran mi muerte, después me resucitaran."_

Lo último que mis ojos vieron fue la silueta de mi madre reflejada en el cielo de ese asqueroso planeta. Tan sonriente, tan dulce, tan lejana...

 ** _FIN_**

PUBLICADO EL 28 DE JUNIO DE 2015


End file.
